The overall objective of the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) at the University of California, Davis is to foster an academic environment based on interscholastic and interdisciplinary collaborations between basic and clinical nutrition faculty scientists. The research of collaborating scientists encompasses six major themes: (l) obesity and food intake, (2) lipid metabolism and disorders, (3) alcohol metabolism and disorders, (4) growth, development, and nutritional requirements, (5) inflammation and immunity, and (6) nutrition support. To facilitate this research, the CNRU structure includes an Administration Core and six Core Laboratories: l. Clinical Assessment, 2. Vitamins & Minerals, 3. Lipids (including Lipoproteins and Fatty Acids Subcores), 4. Molecular & Cell Biology, 5. Animal Models, and 6. Antioxidants & Mass Spectrophotometry. In accordance with NIH guidelines the CNRU has six specific aims: l. to provide Core Laboratories to facilitate collaborative research within each major research theme, 2. to encourage and expand clinical nutrition research by sponsoring an intramural Pilot/Feasibility grant program and by providing a New Investigator Award to support a faculty member in the early stages of his or her career, 3. to maintain an enrichment program including monthly scientific seminars and an annual Visiting Professor, 4. to provide a setting conducive to training of postdoctoral PhDs and postgraduate MDs, thereby increasing the viability of clinical nutrition as a career choice and expanding the numbers of academic nutritionists, 5. to strengthen existing nutrition support services by providing essential laboratory services, thereby increasing opportunities for clinical investigations, and 6. to disseminate new nutrition information to health professionals and the public.